Deliver us From Kira
by Dark Angel Of Wind
Summary: Light has won. L is dead, Misa is gone, The SPK disbanded, the world is plunged in Kira's ideal world. but there are two boys who hold a small hope for the future, and that hope is Near.


**Deliver Us from Kira**

**by Dark Angel Of Wind**

**summary: Light has won. L is dead, Misa is gone, The SPK disbanded, the world is plunged in Kira's ideal world. but there are two boys who hold a small hope for the future, and that hope is Near.**

**DA- i thought of this when i was watching a old AMV a close friend made and thought of this on my walk home from the library. hope you all like it...and if not...then tough i already wrote it. XP**

**Disclaimers: i do not own death note or the song Deliver us, the song is from the movie Prince of Egypt.**

**#**

_Sirens blared all around the city. People walked in perfect synchronization as they walked into their simple homes. al the stores closed and the street lights all blinked off in perfect order. the doors locked and the night patrol marched in the streets in perfect timing. everything was perfect...and that was the problem. to have everything the same...to have everything in such perfection was disturbing. nobody had any free will anymore, no individuality. _

_Everybody liked what Light..no Kira, told them to like, ate what he told them to eat, live how he told them to live. true their was no crime anymore, but at what price?_

_L was killed right away, and when Misa lost her usefulness he killed her too, soon followed the SPK and anyone else he knew that knew his secret. There was no one else to opppose him so he ruled with fear and a iron fist._

_At least he **thought **that there was no left to oppose him...in the darkness of the city, two boys carry a small bundle._

**#**

Matt and Mello ducked down behind an Ivy covered brick wall to catch their breath.

Matt fumbled clumsily with his hands as he put a cigarette to his lips being careful not to let go of the bundle in his other arm.

Mello smacked his hand away from his face angrily and whispered loudly, "what the hell do you think your doing?! do you _want _us to be caught!?"

Matt picked up the cigarette an placed it back in his mouth.

"relax, i wasn't going to light it up. i just need it right now ok? its like you and your chocolate, it calms my nerves"

Mello scowled and looked at the bundle.

"is he..."

Matt lifted the bundles covering to reveal a cherubic face with snow white hair sleeping soundly.

Matt sighed and folded the cover over again.

"he's still asleep...how many sedatives did you slip him?"

"i dunno...four?"

"WHAT?!"

Matt covered his mouth and Mello checked over the wall to see if any of the sentries or the patrol heard.

"jesus fuckin christ matt don't do that!"

Matt checked The boys pulse in the bundle and frowned at mello.

"that many could kill a grown man, did you think what that could do to a child?!"

Mello frowned and looked away in embarrassment.

"...so what? he's ok isn't he?"

Matt sighed in frustration and shifted the boy in his grip as he slowly got back up.

"we have to keep moving. we have to get to Nester and Gevanni's before dawn"

Mello nodded and ran across the feild and waved at Matt that the coast was clear.

**#**

_After Kira's takeover of the world he found the WAmmy's house and made it the basis operations for his world observations...in actuality he made it into a sort of sweat-shop for his andriod patrol unit and a brainwashing facility and if any of them argued or protested, Light had them wear shock collars. Light personally went there to see if L had left any heirs to take over his work against Kira. thankfully everybody there was extremely loyal to L and the top three candidates. so Light never found anything even with all his cleverness and manipulating. a child warned Matt and Mello about Light's questioning which lead to the three of them running away._

_Near was objective to the idea entirely. he would rather face Kira head on then run away, but Matt and even Mello knew that without Near...Kira's end would never come.  
So they drugged Near and ran away to the only destination that was currently safe. Nester and Gevanni._

_Nester and Gevanni are apparently blood related to Light in some way or form, and Light made it a decree that his family (no matter how they were related) were to be revered as his acolytes and to be lavished with wealth and comfort. Nester and Gevanni detested this new world though and welcomed Matt's Idea for them to hide Near for them._

_Mello was outrageous at the idea. but after long coaxing and rational proof, Mello reluctantly accepted that only Near would be able to capture Kira. he was too emotional and rash, and Matt was too indifferent, he lacked the motivation as well as the mental will-power. Near was the perfect combination of the two and they had no doubt that if L had lived that he would've chosen Near._

_They took a few suplies and wrapped Near tightly in a blanket for cover and cautsiously made a run for it._

**#**

They were almost at Nester and Gevanni's. Almost in the clear. the sun was starting to rise and the video moniters all around the Wammy house started to flicker to life with Lights serene face on the screen on a loop.

_  
Metal...Computer chips...Data Input...Meld...Faster!  
Metal...And Bind...Computer chips...And Combine  
Data input...And activate ...Meld...Faster! _

The Children of the WAmmy house sat at their desks and worked, their eyes devoid of hope and life.

_With the shock of the collar on my neck  
With the salt of my sweat on my brow  
L, Angel above all on high  
Can you hear your people cry:  
Help us now  
This dark hour..._

Deliver us  
Hear our call  
Deliver us  
Best of us all  
Remember us, here in this metallic hell  
Deliver us  
There's a world you promised us  
Deliver us to the promised world...  
  
Matt felt Near stir and saw his face contorted in pain, Matt shushed and rocked him as he sang softly.

_Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach  
(My good and tender son)  
Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad  
(Don't be frightened and don't be scared)  
__  
My son, I have nothing I can give  
But this chance that you may live  
I pray we'll meet again  
If He will deliver us _

Near's face softened a bit and Matt sighed in relief as he and Mello trekked across the slowly awakening city.

_Deliver us  
Hear our prayer  
Deliver us  
From despair  
These years of slavery grow  
too cruel to stand  
Deliver us  
There's a world you promised us  
Deliver us  
Out of bondage and  
Deliver us to the promised world... _

Matt and Mello gasped and panted in breath as they hid in front of the bushes in the front yard of Nester and Gevanni's home. Matt hugged Near gently and frowned, he looked up at Mello with pleading eyes. Mello gripped his shoulder and shook his head motioning to the door. Matt motioned for a minute, leaving Mello to write the letter alone.

Matt looked at Near's sleeping face and felt his tears well up and sang soflty as he laid Near on the steps of the door.

_Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep as you're sung by the birds  
Sleep and remember my last lullaby  
__... So I'll be with you when you dream _

_Nester, o Gevanni  
treat him gently for me  
Such precious cargo you now bear  
Do you know somewhere  
he can live free?  
Nester..Gevanni, deliver him there...  
_

Matt wiped his eyes and ran past mello in their chosen hiding place behind an arch of houses.

Mello looked sadly at Matt and turned to the sleeping Near. And after a quick look around his features softened and he gently hugged the little albino and whispered softly in his ear

_Brother, you're safe now  
And safe may you stay  
For I have a prayer just for you:  
Grow, little brother  
Come back someday  
Come and deliver us, too..._

Mello laid him back down on the doorstep and placed the letter explaining the situation next to him. he whipped his eyes fro the tears threatening to well up and rang the doorbell before running back to where Matt was.

_Deliver us  
Send a Leader to Lead all of us,  
And deliver us to the promised world_

Gevanni opened the door and picked up Near in confusion. He shook the boy gently just to have him snort slightly making him smile, He picked up the letter before going inside and shutting the door. making sure that the last hope for the world was taken care of. until the time came.

In the distance Matt and Mello held each other as they cried. as Matt whispered a final cry into the world before falling asleep in Mello's arms.

_ Deliver us_

**#**

**DA-ok a few things first off. i Like Wammy kid pairings as much as everybody else does but this one was purely brotherly love. I always though that Matt was kinda paternal and the peacemaker of the bunch and Mello was the annoying brother who would antagonize Near while Near was the "i don't care what you do leave me alone!!" brother. and that no matter how much they fight, i think they all care about each other deeply despite how well they hide it.**

**Secondly...ok there was no secondly...i just like that saying is all. ok hope you all liked it and please leave reviews...thinking about how i could make a sequeal to this**


End file.
